Perte d'innocence
by ilianakate
Summary: Comment Castle réagit en découvrant le secret d'Alexis? En allant chercher conseil auprès de Beckett bien sûr! Et s'il peut tirer son épingle du jeu par la même occasion...


**Salut la compagnie! **

**Voici un autre OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment et qui je l'espère vous plaira... **

**Comme toujours, les personnages de cette merveilleuse série qu'est Castle ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas payer pour écrire ces histoires sorties tout droit de mon imagination... **

**Bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Perte d'innocence**

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du écouter cette conversation, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait qu'Alexis s'éloignait de lui, il avait l'impression de la perdre et cela lui faisait peur. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu discuter avec Ashley dans la cuisine en sortant de son bureau, lassé de ne pas trouver l'inspiration, il s'était figé et avait espionner sa fille. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la vie de sa fille puisqu'elle ne venait plus se confier à lui. Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide, et avait bien une idée, mais entre imaginer une chose et en avoir confirmation, il y avait tout un monde...

Il avait conscience que si Alexis le surprenait, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas son manque de confiance apparent. Bien que son attitude jouait contre lui, ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en elle, mais de l'inquiétude. Il sentait qu'Alexis passait par une phase difficile, et il voulait seulement comprendre pour mieux l'aider. Alors, il écoutait. Et au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il avait toujours eu conscience que ce jour finirait par arriver, mais il avait espérer qu'il aurait encore quelques années pour s'y préparer.

Pourtant, s'il était honnête avec lui, il avait su dès l'instant où Alexis lui avait parler d'Ashley pour la première fois, que le jeune homme tiendrait une place particulière dans la vie de sa fille. Il avait juste espérer qu'ils ne franchiraient pas cette étape si tôt, mais là encore, il se trouva hypocrite. Lui-même n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps. Il était fier de sa fille, parce qu'une fois encore, elle lui montrait à quel point elle était mâture et responsable. Et la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre le lui démontrait bien, tout comme le sérieux des sentiments d'Ashley envers sa fille.

Entendant les voix des deux adolescents se rapprochées de lui, il s'empressa de regagner son bureau, et se laissa choir dans sa chaise. Que devait-il faire à présent? Allez trouver Alexis et lui faire comprendre qu'il savait? Ou au contraire, faire comme s'il ignorait tout? Il avait besoin de conseils. Il n'était pas en colère, ni même déçu, mais un peu perdu, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser Alexis. Il ne voulait pas être celui à cause duquel elle ressentirait des regrets. Il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer seul cette situation, et avait peur de faire une bêtise en se retrouvant face aux deux jeunes gens. Se relevant brusquement, il attrapa sa veste et se rua hors de son bureau. Il griffonna rapidement un mot à l'intention d'Alexis afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, et quitta son loft. Dans la rue, il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse de sa muse au chauffeur.

Il devait la voir, il en avait besoin. Elle seule saurait lui dire quoi faire. Après tout, elle avait été à la place d'Alexis elle aussi. Le taxi le déposa à destination, et il profita de ce qu'un voisin sortait pour entrer dans l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, il reprit son souffle et essaya de se calmer, mais ce fut peine perdue. Plus il repensait à ce qu'il avait découvert, plus son cœur s'emballait. Et s'il gâchait tout? Et s'il disait un truc horrible qui ferait qu'Alexis ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole? Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse perdre sa fille à cause d'un truc aussi débile le rendait malade. C'est donc fébrilement qu'il toqua à la porte de son appartement.

« Castle? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en découvrant l'écrivain toujours hagard sur le pas de sa porte.

« C'est Alexis… » chuchota-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

« Entrez Castle » l'invita-t-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son ami.

Voyant qu'il restait immobile dans le couloir, elle posa une main dans le bas de son dos et le guida vers le salon, de plus en plus inquiète par son manque de réaction. Elle le touchait volontairement, et il ne la taquinait pas alors qu'elle avait soigneusement éviter tout contact physique entre eux depuis ce baiser échanger alors qu'ils étaient sous couverture.

« Castle? Quel est le problème avec Alexis? » s'enquit-elle en sentant son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il était arriver quelque chose à la jeune fille.

« Ashley et elle… ils… » bafouilla-t-il en se passant une main tremblante sur le front.

« Et bien quoi? » s'impatienta-t-elle en imaginant le pire.

« Ilsontfaitl'amour » expliqua-t-il finalement d'une traite.

Kate se figea à ces mots. Avait-elle bien entendu? Elle scruta Rick, cherchant à avoir confirmation, et devant la tête qu'il faisait, elle ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Elle aurait du s'attendre à ce que l'auteur réagisse comme ça en découvrant que sa petite fille n'en était plus une. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien l'expression de son père lorsqu'il l'avait surpris vêtue de la chemise de son petit ami le lendemain du grand soir. Heureusement que Rick n'avait pas eu à affronter ce genre de situation. Mais pour sa défense, son père était sensé être parti pêcher pour la semaine avec des amis et ne devait pas être rentrer. Reportant son attention sur l'écrivain, ses rires redoublèrent devant son expression outrée.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Beckett! Vous vous rendez compte que ma fille a une vie sexuelle plus active que la mienne? » s'exclama-t-il en se drapant dans sa dignité.

A ces mots, Kate redoubla de gaieté. Elle riait si fort qu'elle se tenait les côtes et que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Rick l'observa, courroucé, mais devant le spectacle qu'elle lui renvoyait, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu comme ça, et dieu qu'elle était belle.

« Allez Castle! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça! » déclara-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Mais c'est la vérité lieutenant Beckett, la seule femme qui m'intéresse n'est pas libre » répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard éloquent.

Cette dernière réplique eut pour effet de couper court aux rires de la jeune femme. Était-ce d'elle qu'il parlait? Était-il sérieux ou bien se moquait-il encore d'elle? Devait-elle prendre le risque de l'encourager au risque d'avoir de nouveau le cœur en miettes? Était-elle prête?

« Et si elle était libre, que feriez-vous? » s'entendit-elle demander, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Je dirais que nous allons faire concurrence à Ashley et Alexis » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire coquin en se rapprochant d'elle.

Devant son sourire satisfait et triomphal, Kate eut une révélation. Sa découverte ne l'avait pas bouleversé autant qu'il l'avait laisser paraître.

« Dites-moi Castle, vous n'étiez pas vraiment bouleversé par la nouvelle n'est-ce pas? » voulut-elle savoir, en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

« J'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre, ça fait deux semaines que je suis au courant… » sourit-il malicieusement.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait compris ce qu'il en était. La conversation qu'il avait surpris plus tôt dans la journée n'avait fait que confirmer ses soupçons. Il aurait préférer s'être tromper, mais dans le fond, il était heureux qu'Alexis ait vécu sa première fois dans les bras d'un garçon qui l'aimait sincèrement et qui faisait passer son bien-être et ses désirs avant les siens. Au moins n'aurait-elle jamais à regretter son choix et il en était heureux.

« Castle, vous êtes vraiment… » s'exclama Kate, hésitant entre l'envie de le tuer et celle de l'embrasser.

Mais la devançant, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. Kate se laissa faire, se demandant si elle devait lui apprendre qu'Alexis lui avait parler de ses intentions des mois plus tôt, et qu'elle lui avait également appris qu'Ashley et elle avait sauter le pas le mois dernier. Mais lorsque leur étreinte s'approfondit et qu'elle se retrouva allongée sur son canapé, prisonnière sous le poids du corps de l'écrivain, elle oublia tout pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Dans un autre appartement, deux jeunes gens apprenaient à se découvrir d'une autre façon, savourant le bonheur d'être dans les bras de la personne aimée...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà... alors verdict? **

**Bisous et bonne fin de journée!**


End file.
